starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
AH/G-24 Banshee
The AH/G-24 Banshee is a terran air unit set to appear in StarCraft II. Overview The Banshee is a terran aircraft designed by Procyon Industries in response to the Terran Dominion's requirement for a dedicated ground attack aircraft. Experience had shown that it was unlikely that adapting an existing design would prove satisfactory. Thus, Procyon designed an entirely new craft.2007-08-23. Banshee. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-02. The design was heavily optimized for its intended role. Armament was limited to air-to-ground Backlash cluster rockets, eschewing any anti-aircraft weapons. As the Banshee was never intended to operate outside of an atmosphere, only relatively low-thrust turbofans were fitted, wholly unable to achieve escape velocity, but much cheaper than engines capable of achieving space flight. Later Banshees were fitted with cloaking devices taken from Wraiths. The Banshee has proven successful in service. Easily transported from world to world, its mobility and firepower has proven most useful, especially in inhospitable terrain and against hostile irregular forces. The Banshee has also acquired a reputation as a Dominion terror weapon, a result of a significant number of civilians being killed by Banshees employed in urban combat. By 2502 the Banshee was already in service with the Kel-Morian Combine.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Game Unit The Banshee's attack strikes single ground units. Because it moves during the attack, it has trouble hitting units directly underneath it.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. Banshees can quickly destroy buildings, even powering through anti-air defenses. Other races should deploy specialized anti-air units like corruptors and Phoenixes to keep them in check.Browder, Dustin and Bornakk. 2009-03-30. BlizzCast Episode 8. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-03-31. Abilities Upgrades Development In early builds, the Banshee delivered an area of effect attack, though this has since been removed as of March 2008. The original portrait was female,2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. but was replaced by a male as of April 2009.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2009-04-16. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. By June 2009, the portrait was female again.1) In the current build, for 100 energy, the Queen can heal a biological unit or building by 200 hit points. 2) For 50 energy, the Terran Orbital Command can increase a supply depot's supply provided by +8 permanently. 3) Terran Add-Ons, Bunkers, Sensor Towers, and Missile Turrets can be salvaged for 100% of its cost. Salvage currently takes 5 seconds to complete. 4) Yes, the Banshee portrait is of a female pilot. 5) Vespene gas can still become depleted from geysers. Most geysers have 2500 gas each. Karune. 2009-06-30. Karune: Can the queen heal? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-30. Notes In in-game videos, the Banshee has been seen over space platforms. These platforms have artificial gravity generators,Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook).Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. which could sustain an atmosphere of sorts and so explain how Banshees can operate there. The Banshee was made to be both similar and different to the Wraith, the key difference being the nature of their attack. As many cloak detector units are aerial, this would prevent the Banshee from attacking the units which presented the greatest threat to it. As such, the Banshee fulfills the role of a base raider of a "combined-arms" terran force.PC PowerPlay #153 p42. Gallery Image:Banshee SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|Concept art. Image:Banshee SC2 DevRend1.jpg|Early render. Image:Banshee SC2 DevGameAnim1.gif|Early render cloaking. Image:Banshee_SC2_DevHead1.jpg|Portrait concept art. Image:Banshee SC2 Head1.jpg|Male portrait. References Category: Terran starship classes